


Occhi d'artista

by Akemichan



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Masturbation in Bathroom
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara Ellis aveva sempre pensato che non avrebbe ceduto al fascino di Neal Caffrey, ma guardarlo scolpire ha sovvertito tutte le sue convinzioni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occhi d'artista

Quando Sara Ellis bussò alla porta dell'appartamento di Neal Caffrey, lui le venne ad aprire con un sorriso stampato in faccia, le mani sporche e a petto nudo.  
«Oh» fu il commento spontaneo di lei, il cui sguardo passò solo per un attimo sul suo corpo prima di continuare a fissarlo in viso. «Ti ho disturbato?» aggiunse, per rendere ben chiaro che il suo stupore non era dato da altro che dalla stranezza del suo abbigliamento.  
«No, è solo che non aspettavo nessuno.» Neal si fece di lato per invitarla ad entrare e contemporaneamente indicò con il braccio il centro della stanza, dove troneggiava una scultura d'argilla parzialmente completa. «Stavo facendo vagare un po' la mente.»  
Sara non staccò gli occhi dalla statua mentre appoggiava la sua cartella dei documenti sul tavolo e tirava indietro la sedia per sedersi. «È il 'Pugilatore a riposo', vero?»  
Neal sorrise alla sua conoscenza dell'arte, che era alla stessa maniera affascinante e pericolosa. «Sì. Avevo voglia di un po' di cultura classica.» Chiuse la porta. «Se mi dai un attimo, mi faccio una doccia veloce. Tu serviti pure.»  
«L'hai finita?» Sara continuava ad osservarla con interesse.  
«Sono solo necessarie delle rifiniture. In ogni caso non c'è problema.»  
«No, finiscila pure.»  
«Sicura?»  
«Non ho fretta, stamani ho recuperato una Ferrari ad un mio cliente.» Il che significava che la sua ricompensa le avrebbe garantito due mesi di mantenimento. «E poi sono curiosa di vederti all'opera.» Si sedette ed accavallò le gambe per accomodarsi meglio. «Non avrai intenzione di usarla per un furto, vero?» aggiunse poi, con uno sguardo sospettoso.  
«No, no.» Neal alzò le mani divertito. «È solo per rilassarmi.»  
Si avvicinò alla statua e recuperò il piccolo scalpello che aveva appoggiato sulla base. Stava usando la punta per rifinire gli ultimi particolari del Pugilatore: la barba e i capelli ricci, le unghie delle mani e dei piedi, la fasciatura del braccio. Scavava appena nell'argilla, quindi vi passava il dito sopra, con delicatezza per eliminare quella in eccesso.  
Sara lo osservava con attenzione quasi clinica. Era già a conoscenza della sua abilità come artista, ma non ne era mai stata affascinata prima. Le circostanze del loro primo incontro non erano state favorevoli per sviluppare un'ammirazione, piuttosto il contrario. Per lei non era altro che un ladro, ed il disprezzo che provava era direttamente proporzionale all'umiliazione per non aver potuto ritrovare il Tiziano. Il fatto che fosse bravo in quello che faceva era solo un'aggravante, talento sprecato.  
Ora che l'aveva conosciuto meglio, poteva apprezzare ciò che vedeva. Neal le aveva dato prova di essere cambiato, in parte. Nascondeva sempre un animo da ragazzino ribelle, come il fatto che avesse fatto mandare e poi rubato i documenti da casa sua, ma almeno adesso usava il suo talento per qualcosa di positivo. Non era solo bello, era simpatico e divertente. E affascinante. Sara comprendeva bene perché fosse così bravo a truffare le persone.  
Lei aveva deciso che non avrebbe ceduto alla tentazione. Non l'aveva fatto quando era alla ricerca del Tiziano, e anche se ormai aveva rinunciato, questo non significava che fosse disposta a fare altre concessioni. Neal le piaceva, ora che l'aveva conosciuto meglio, ma non voleva andare oltre. Si rendeva conto che era già presa dalla sua rete, da quanto aveva sentito la storia di Kate e aveva deciso di aiutarlo, per questo si sarebbe trattenuta su altro.  
I suoi occhi però erano già catturati dal movimento delle mani sull'argilla. Più che il petto nudo, ciò che l'attirava era lo sguardo di concentrazione in quello che stava facendo, e la piega che prendevano le labbra carnose quando modellava un punto particolarmente difficile. La affascinavano oltre misura le dita che passavano sull'argilla fresca, modellando i muscoli del Pugilatore, i suoi addominali, le cosce potenti, dando loro vita.  
Quando Neal passò il pollice sulle labbra semichiuse della statua, l'estasi di Sara passò da spirituale a fisica e, in un attimo, voltò lo sguardo verso la porta così da distrarre la mente. Quando tornò a fissarlo, Neal si era allontanato di un passo ed osservava la sua opera da un po' più lontano, mentre si puliva le mani con uno straccio.  
«Finita. Come ti sembra?»  
Sara la confrontò con la fotografia della statua originaria che era appesa alla finestra per servire come ispirazione. «È identica» affermò ammirata. «Sicuro che non la vuoi utilizzare per qualche truffa?»  
«Lo giuro» sorrise Neal. «E se anche fosse ormai dovrei rinunciarci, visto che l'hai vista e di sicuro non me la lasceresti passare.»  
«E le lusinghe non funzionerebbero in questo caso.» Lei lo guardò con furbizia. «O forse è solo un astuto piano affinché io non pensi che tu sia stato così imprudente da svelarmi il tuo piano.»  
«La compagnia di Mozzie non ti fa bene!» Poi vide che lei continuava a scrutarlo divertita ed alzò le mani. «E va bene, beccato!» Poi sistemò lo straccio nel cesto dei panni sporchi. «Dammi cinque minuti e sono da te. Scusami per averti fatto aspettare così tanto.»  
«Non preoccuparti» rispose lei. «Anzi, è stato interessante.»  
Mentre lui si dirigeva nel bagno, lei finse di tirare fuori i documenti di quello che aveva scoperto dalla valigetta. Ma non appena fu scomparso all'interno, si alzò in fretta e scese al piano di sotto.  
«Posso usare la toilette?» domandò a June, che era seduta sul divano a leggere un libro.  
«Naturalmente» le rispose, con uno sguardo interessato ma non abbastanza da risultare invadente. In ogni caso, non avrebbe mai potuto capire che cosa aveva in mente.  
Sara si chiuse a chiave, si lavò le mani e poi si sedette sul water, alzando la gonna viola ed abbassando le mutandine fino a quasi le caviglie. Non riusciva a smettere di pensare a Neal che scolpiva l'argilla e a farsi passare quel senso di fastidio che provava.  
Si penetrò con l'indice e il medio, stimolando contemporaneamente il clitoride. Chiuse gli occhi e strinse le labbra, perché non voleva correre alcun rischio che si capisse dall'esterno che cosa stava facendo. La mente corse immediatamente alla scena a cui aveva assistito pochi minuti prima, le dita di Neal che passavano delicatamente sull'argilla, facendo prendere vita al Pugilatore sotto i suoi movimenti, ai tocchi delicati eppure sufficienti a modellare la sostanza in una nuova forma. E poi pensava agli occhi, quegli occhi blu intensi, puri. C'era più sensualità in quello sguardo che nel fatto che fosse un uomo affascinante.  
A questo l'avevano portata: a masturbarsi su un water in una casa dov'era ospite.   
Si pulì in fretta non appena ebbe recuperato abbastanza fiato da non farsi notare, quindi si rivestì, tirò lo sciacquone e lasciò il bagno. Se June alzò gli occhi dal libro per guardarla lei non ci fece caso, perché salì in fretta le scale in modo da essere di nuovo seduta al tavolino quando Neal uscì dalla doccia, per dare l'impressione che non se ne fosse mai andata.  
«Eccomi.» Neal si sedette al tavolino davanti a lei, con un sorriso. «Possiamo parlare d'affari.» Aveva ancora i capelli umidi, ma almeno era vestito.  
«Finalmente» scherzò lei, allungandogli i documenti che aveva già estratto dalla cartellina. Ora riusciva a fissarlo negli occhi senza lasciar trapelare nulla, o senza che i suoi ormoni decidessero di infastidirla.  
Le era ormai chiaro che aveva superato il limite che si era imposta da tempo. Tuttavia, questo non significava che fosse pronta a farlo sapere anche a lui. Il momento non era lontano, chiaramente, ma per quel giorno si sarebbe accontentata di quella veloce fuga nel bagno, che era già stata superiore a molte altre sue esperienze. Non c'era alcun motivo per affrettarsi.  
Per cui appoggiò il mento sul dorso della mano e continuò ad ammirare gli occhi blu di Neal mentre il suo sguardo scorreva sui documenti.


End file.
